Fairytale
by ThatStrangeWriter
Summary: A little Walking Dead Cinderela AU oneshot. That’s it, I guess. (Violentine)


Week 1: Cinderela TWDG AU

Note: Tenn doesn't exist because he just doesn't and Clementine still has her leg because I've already listened to my "Sad Lady Hours" playlist too many times. Also, AJ isn't relevant unless you guys want me to make a 20 chapter story of how a party was interrupted by a 4 y/o axe murderer. (xD we still love him)

Clementine woke up to the shrill ringing of her alarm. Groaning, she got up slowly. She stumbled around in the dark until she found her phone. Since her previous lightbulb had burst a couple months ago, she had bought a tiny pink lamp to keep out the creeping shadows. It cast the room in an eery pink glow. AJ once said it made her look like a ghost. Small traces of light shone in from the small round attic window. She could basically feel the spiders crawling around in the corners. Why did she have to het the attic room? Sophie and Minnie had called dibs on the only free two rooms in the house as soon as they had arrived. It was actually kind of funny, how she had gotten adopted by a woman named Christa along with the two other girls who used to bully her in the orphanage.

Clementine got dressed quickly and grabbed her hat off of her desk. She still thought about Lee sometimes. She snuck down the attic stairs, each creak sending a shiver down her spine.

She peeked into the kitchen to see Kate pacing back and forth in near the aisle.

"Hey, Kate." Said Clem.

Kate's shoulders perked up, "Hey So—"

Clem cleared her throat and Kate's face drooped again.

"Can you make breakfast Clem?"

It wasn't really a question. Clementine nodded and silently willed the power of the gods and anime to spill lipstick in Kate's Valentino white bag.

"I'm going on a business trip in Atlanta."

Clementine spun around, "What?"

She couldn't leave again. Being alone with Sophie and Minnie was absolutely torture. Sophie wouldn't shut up about Louis even though she was only fourteen and he was a senior. Minnie always brought Violet along everywhere. Clementine didn't mind that part but Minnie was always so rude. Plus, she promised herself to stay away from Minnie after she overheard Louis talking to Clem about something.

"I'll come back on Monday." Kate deadpanned.

"It's Friday!" cried Clem, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Guess who just earned half of Minnie's chores?"

Clementine opened her mouth to speak but Kate was already out the door. But it definitely wasn't for a business trip. Kate's husband—David—was never around anymore and both of her stepkids—Mariana and Gabe were dead. She was probably going out to smoke and play around with this ex-baseball player, Javier Garcia.

Clem sighed and made some eggs. It was an everyday task—and a boring one. She didn't know when it started. Maybe when Kate first went out with Javi and told Clem to make dinner. She then tried to be an ideal mom and made a chart to see whose turn it was to cook. One day for Sophie, Minnie, and Clem. Minnie simply ignored the chart. Clem had to take over her days because starving everyone wasn't going to help anybody. Sophie started switching the chart so it was Clem's turn everyday. At that point, Kate just grabber a cigarette and told them to figure it out. The only person who wasn't on the chart was AJ.

Just as a nice morning aroma began to fill the kitchen, Clementine heard pounding footsteps on the stairs. There stood Sophie, fuming.

For a second, Clementine thought Minnie had spilled the walker guts.

"I don't like eggs." She huffed, crossing her arms.

Clementine sagged in relief. She didn't know yet.

"Seriously? You liked them last week." Clementine was relieved that Sophie didn't know yet but she was done with her bullshit.

"Well I don't like them anymore."

"Well that's to bad." *le clementine death stare*

This seemed only seemed to make her angrier. "You know, Louis is gonna ask me out soon. And he doesn't like eggs. He prefers cantaloupe."

"Oh, sure." Clementine rolled her eyes.

Sophie shot her one last glare and stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the front door behind her.

After a moment of quiet, she decided to just leave Sophie's eggs for Minnie and started to clean up the kitchen.

"Clementine!" (The scream from the bridge scene if you know what I mean ;7)

Minnie.

"What do you need?" Clem was already beyond irritated. They couldn't each just come down the steps one at a time and throw a temper tantrum.

"You're doing me a favor."

Clementine gritted her teeth, "What makes you think that?"

"You owe me. Plus, Sophie doesn't need to know that I caught you and Louis talking, and it'd be pretty catastrophic if she found out. Right?"

Hell no. She didn't. The "incident" was just when Louis had pulled Clem aside during lunch. He asked her for ways to get rid of Sophie. She had been clinging to him for too long. He was done. They'd said some other bad stuff but only to let off steam. She was his friend and her sister. She could help, right? It didn't seem like much, but if Sophie found out, people would completely forget Chernobyl. She had been crushing on him since 7th grade. Minnie had been walking by and overheard them. Since she'd gotten surgery on her cheek by Mr.RandumWalkerdus, she's been know to be a blabber mouth.

"I'm throwing a party." Minnie snapped Clem out of her thoughts.

Let me guess—I'm not invited.

"Congratulations, you're catering!"

She didn't want to agree to this but she knew Minnie was gonna spill the walker guts if she didn't.

"Fine." There was venom in her voice, "Now do you want your eggs or not?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *sing songy voice*

TiMe SkIp

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Overall, the Violet hated parties. The noise, the people, the mess—it was too much. But Minnie told her she had to come, so she came. Minnie said it was supposed to be a classy, she had even "hired" a waitress. Knowing Minnie, it was probably Clementine in a maid's dress. Not that she would mind.

No, stop it Violet! You have a girlfriend!

Not a very nice one. No, she's nice! Shut up.

First it was the voices, now it was the music. Her head was pounding and she couldn't find Minnie. Violet started walking towards the kitchen, looking for her. Minnie—not Clementine. Though she might've kept an eye out for her too. Might've.

She walked through the crowded hall, cringing whenever someone spilled something. Since Minnie was probably gonna be too drunk to do anything, she was probably gonna have to help Clementine clean up. Apparently, Minnie had some dirt on Clem, so she was working for free. It actually wasn't fair, since neither she nor Violet had ever spilled anything at previous parties, including this one. But she couldn't leave Clementine to clean it all up by herself. She might've also wanted to spend a little more time with her. And she might have a little crush. But it's not like she could act on it though. She had a girlfriend. But she liked Clementine. Maybe even a little more than she cared to admit. She gave her butterflies, something Minnie never did. But Minnie was her girlfriend. But she changed. Violet didn't know what it was. But she did.

Overall, maybe Minnie isn't such a good person after all...

Violet spotted Sophie trying to back Louis into a corner and failing, ignoring the awkward and annoyed look on his face.

"Have you guys seen Minnie?"

Louis got an uncomfortable look on his face, "She's—"

"In the office." Chided Sophie, giving Louis a desperate look.

Huh? Were they keeping something from her?

Violet headed towards the office only to find Clementine picking up spare trash. Violet turned red and hid her face behind her jacket. She watched Clem silently behind the doorframe (in a totally not creepy wave) until her blush died down.

"Hey," she murmured.

Now it was Clementine's turn to turn red.

"Vi...what are you doing here?" She stuttered.

"I was just...looking for Minnie."

Clementine looked crestfallen for a split second before she gave Violet a soft smile and grabbed her hand, leading her into the hallway towards the guest bedroom. Violet felt her face go hot.

Stop it. You have a—

And there was Minnie. In the guest bedroom. But she wasn't alone.

"M-Minnie?" Violet was still holding Clementine's hand, gripping it tightly.

Clementine didn't seem to notice, her face etched in disgust and shame. Minnie looked shocked. She tried to utter some words but nothing came out. They all had some sort of distinct expression on their faces, revealing a raw and vulnerable moment.

Except, the topless girl next to Minnie.

She just looked annoyed.

Nobody spoke for a little bit. Clementine squeezed Violet's hand. She had her suspicions. But they were never truly confirmed. Just hintings and inklings here and there. Now the goddamn evidence was sitting in front of them.

Violet's voice broke on the first try, but her look was unwavering. "H-how many times?"

Minnie gulped, "This was the first, I swear. I just got a little but drunk an—"

The girl laying next to Minnie scoffed, "The first time? This isn't my first time here and I'm not the only one." She threw Minnie a finger and walked out.

Clementine stared at Minnie in disbelief. She was about to tell Minnie off when Violet threw her hands up, "You know, Sophie told me you were in the office," she raised her voice, "but she had this look on her face. And then I find you here. She knew. You've done this before." Screaming now, "You've changed, Minnie for the worst. And yet I was still dumb enough to trust you!"

Minnie had gotten off the bed by now, "You know, this wouldn't have happened if Clementine hadn't brought you here! We never did anything."

That took the lid off the pot. Nope. "Don't blame your asshole habits on me!"

Violet gulped, "I don't care if you didn't anything. I'm leaving." She took Clem's hand and led her out. They were going to be okay. Minnie seemed to be following them, but she stopped to chat as if nothing was wrong when they passed Louis and Sophie. Minnie whispered something to Sophie that made her whirl around and start yelling at Louis. But they didn't stop.

Violet kept going. Clementine let her. She tried to gulp down the feeling of excitement that the rose up in her stomach. They didn't stop until they were far away from the house, the music only a faint thrumming. Violet got lost along the way and was now being tugged along by Clementine's hand. They kept tripping on things and began laughing. They came up to the house on the edge of the neighborhood and scaled to the roof.

It was kind of funny this life. They pointed out the stars for a while until Violet spoke,

"You know, it's for the best. Minnie changed. I never even liked the way she treated you from the start. Your whole family even. But I don't wanna talk about them now. They don't deserve our time."

It was quiet for a couple minutes until Clementine decided to speak,

"When I was little, I would go up to my treehouse and pretend I was a princess."

"Really?" Their voices were barely whispers now.

"Yeah, I guess I was wishing for a fairytale ending."

Violet looked over to her, concerned. They were laying side by side now. Close.

"If this is the closest I can get to a fairytale, then I think it's perfect." She murmured.

Their hands inched towards each other.

Grasping each other lightly.

The stars above.

Perfect.

A fairytale.


End file.
